La tonada del hacha
by Elenear28
Summary: "Mezclada con los sonidos del bosque y el golpeteo rítmico de los leñadores a mí alrededor, mi hacha emite una tonada que me emociona profundamente". Oneshot. Regalo de cumpleaños para Lauz9.


**Disclaimer: Johanna y Caesar son parte de las creaciones de Collins igual que el universo de los Juegos del Hambre. Los personajes secundarios son míos.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para Lauz9.**

* * *

 **La tonada del hacha**

 **.I.**

—Cinco años Johanna— dice mi madre poniéndose de cuclillas y mostrándome cinco dedos—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Asiento y estiro los brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba, para que ella deje en mis manos mi primer hacha. Significa que soy lo suficientemente mayor para empezar a trabajar.

El mango es de aluminio, no de madera, porque es más liviano. No es nueva, porque no podemos permitirnos ese gasto. Sin embargo está recién afilada. Puedo verlo en el brillo de su hoja. Si pasara los dedos por el borde, podría rebanármelos. Tal vez haya niños tan estúpidos como para comprobarlo. Pero yo no soy como ellos así que en su lugar envuelvo el mango con mis dedos y la sostengo en equilibrio.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta mamá.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No. Por supuesto que no lo estoy. ¿Cómo podría? Será tan fácil como andar.

—Te he preparado algo— dice agitando una arrugada bolsa de papel frente a mi nariz.

Coloco el hacha sobre mi hombro derecho, dejando el filo hacia arriba y tomo la bolsa de sus manos.

—¿Lista? —pregunta tocando mi cuello con sus dedos y empujándome hacia afuera.

Es el primer día de la tala. Es la primera vez que aprenderé, realmente, lo que es pertenecer al distrito siete.

No podría sentirme más preparada.

 **.II.**

El sonido que produce el hacha al cortar el aire siempre me ha parecido hermoso, aunque no es como si estuviera dispuesta a admitirlo frente a nadie.

Mezclada con los sonidos del bosque y el golpeteo rítmico de los leñadores a mí alrededor, mi hacha emite una tonada que me emociona profundamente.

Los años de formación han ido avanzando rápidamente. La primera vez que tomé un hacha en mis manos tenía cinco años. Hoy cumplo once y soy el miembro más joven de mi unidad de trabajo, conformado por personas con muchísima más experiencia y soy casi tan buena como ellas.

¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un talento innato con el hacha. Algunos de mis compañeros de escuela han empezado a dedicarse a labores menos exigentes, como operar la fábrica de elaboración de papel o arrancar las ramas a los troncos más grandes una vez son llevados al astillero que sirve para fabricar barcos para el distrito Cuatro.

Yo no he tratado de huir en busca de tareas más fáciles. En mis manos, el hacha baila, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. El filo aterriza una y otra vez sobre el mismo punto, de manera que soy capaz de ahondar en el corte sin caer en chapucerías.

Estoy hecha para esto.

 **.III.**

—Soy Cyrus— dice mi nueva pareja de equipo estirando la mano. Observo sus dedos con gesto desconfiado. Me han asignado a un chico, a pesar de que no he pedido un compañero. Preferiría trabajar sola. Me ha ido bien hasta ahora. Además, resulta demasiado delgado como para ser útil. Seguramente tendré que cargar con más trabajo de la cuenta, a juzgar por su apariencia endeble.

—No me interesa —replico secándome el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Me agacho y junto mi cantimplora para beber un trago de agua antes de seguir derribando el árbol.

—Ya me habían dicho que eras una chica dura, Johanna Mason.

Alzo la mirada, sorprendida por el hecho de que él conozca mi nombre. Él sonríe ampliamente, haciendo que sus ojos, de un extraño color que me recuerda a las hojas secas, resplandezcan. Su cabello, de un color parecido a la miel, se encuentra ligeramente húmedo y él se pasa una mano entre los mechones, salpicándome con diminutas gotitas.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Cyrus? —digo frunciendo el ceño para disimular mi sorpresa.

—Del tipo familiar— explica él —. Mi abuelo se llamaba Cypress. Mi padre se llama Cyrum y mi hermano mayor se llama Cyros —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ese tipo de tradición es una estupidez —espeto yo, deseando resultar lo suficientemente antipática como para que él mantenga su distancia.

—A veces lo es. Mi madre me llama Cy, pero también llama así a mi hermano. En ocasiones no tenemos ni idea de a quién le está hablando —dice con una sonrisa que deja a la vista un diente partido.

Él se cubre la boca cuando nota que lo estoy viendo fijamente.

—Un incidente hace tres años. En caso de que te lo hayas preguntado, los golpes con el mango duelen una barbaridad— dice toqueteando una pequeña tomahawk que le cuelga del cinturón.

Ruedo los ojos y sigo trabajando. No me interesa saber la historia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — pregunta lo suficientemente alto como para que yo pueda oírlo por encima del golpeteo de mi hacha —. Por cierto, estás sujetando mal el mango.

Freno inmediatamente, ganándome un tirón en los hombros al descargar mal el golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes que separar más las manos— dice él acercándose como si se dispusiera a ayudarme. Libero el hacha de un tirón y me volteo, retándolo a acercarse más.

—Wow— dice él alzando las manos—. ¡Tranquila! Solo quería ayudar.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no necesito tu ayuda.

Él suelta un resoplido.

—Vale. Si me necesitas estaré tumbando aquel bebé— dice señalando un árbol particularmente grueso en el extremo contrario del claro en el que estoy cortando el mío.

—No puedes cortar eso tú solo.

—Está claro que subestimas el poder de estos brazos— dice mientras hace unas poses ridículas que solo revelan la delgadez de su cuerpo.

—No me refería a eso, idiota —digo apoyando una mano en mi cadera—. Me refiero a que por la estructura del tronco, requieres cadenas y al menos una polea para que no tumbe otros árboles por error— o a ti, agrego para mis adentros.

Él enrojece ligeramente.

—Oh… vale —dice seleccionando otro árbol y alejándose, con las puntas de las orejas rojas.

Para mi sorpresa, me echo a reír.

 **.IV.**

—Toma— dice Cyrus mientras toma mi mano y deja sobre mi palma un par de gafas protectoras.

—¿De dónde las has sacado? —pregunto observándolas, a mi pesar, con curiosidad. Los materiales de seguridad como cascos, guantes y gafas suelen escasear por aquí. Por descontado que nunca he podido usar unas de estas.

—Tengo mis conexiones— dice sonriéndome.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Y en dónde están las tuyas?

Su animosidad decae.

—No tengo unas para mí.

Empujo las que me ha dado contra su pecho, que ha aumentado considerablemente su tamaño en los últimos meses, desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿No las quieres?

—No me gusta deber favores. Además, soy perfectamente capaz de trabajar sin ellas.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—No lo dudo, pero con esto será más fácil.

—No las quiero.

—Tienes que aprender a aceptar un regalo, Johanna— dice él muy serio—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y aprovecha mi reacción para devolverme las gafas y empezar a machacar otro árbol. Sin darme oportunidad de rehusarme.

Lentamente, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, suelto un suspiro y me pongo las gafas.

 **.V.**

Cyrus me ha sacado al menos una cabeza durante el verano. Me siento indignada, porque mi crecimiento parece estar casi detenido mientras el suyo se está acelerando. Ahora es más fuerte que yo y parece tener una afición por sacarme de quicio, ayudándome sin que yo se lo pida.

Y luego el muy imbécil hace como si no fuese algo importante.

Me fastidia. Especialmente cuando elige los árboles con troncos más fuertes, para evitar que me sean asignados porque sabe que son más difíciles de talar.

Lo detesto.

 **.VI.**

Una nueva política ha sido implantada en el trabajo. Van a empezar a rotar a las parejas de trabajo para determinar si existen combinaciones más funcionales que aumenten la producción.

La mañana en que nos reúnen en las afueras del aserradero para darnos la noticia, mi mirada se encuentra, casi de manera automática, con la de Cyrus. Él luce algo decaído, pero cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy observando endereza los hombros y aprieta la mandíbula.

Lo probarán durante dos semanas para determinar si funciona y entonces las nuevas parejas pasarán a ser permanentes. Cuando acaben las pruebas publicarán una lista.

En el Siete es normal trabajar toda tu vida con la misma persona por lo que el hecho de que vengan a cambiar a compañeros que llevan años familiarizados podría resultar problemático.

Algunas personas tienden a acostumbrarse a sus parejas. Intento convencerme de que yo no soy una de ellas y que Cyrus me da igual.

Casi lo consigo.

 **.VII.**

Intentan armar los nuevos equipos utilizando rangos de edad similares, así que a mí me colocan con los chicos entre catorce y diecisiete años. Estoy entre las más jóvenes, mientras que Cyrus está justo en el límite de la edad. El próximo año, cuando cumpla los dieciocho, estará asignado a un sector completamente diferente dentro del distrito.

El primer día me toca con una chica llamada Laurel que resulta ser una llorica insufrible. Termino gritándole antes de que acabe el día.

El segundo día me corresponde con un chico de dieciséis años con la nariz cubierta de granos. Resulta ser un hablador. Acabo el día con dolor de cabeza.

El día tres acabo emparejada con otro chico, Asher, de catorce años. No sé qué ha estado haciendo toda su vida para seguir luciendo como un fideo, pero debo compensar su falta de fortaleza con trabajo adicional. Cuando llego a mi casa estoy agotada.

El jueves mi compañera no aparece. Nadie se molesta en informarme el motivo, pero debo trabajar el doble para cumplir con mi cuota del día.

El viernes me toca con una chica llamada Holly que se queja porque el hacha que le asignaron le ha hecho ampollas en ambas manos. En algún momento pienso en cortárselas con la mía para darle un motivo para quejarse.

El sábado, cuando llego a mi sector, mi compañero ya está ahí.

Es Cyrus.

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunta mientras se ajusta los guantes y me sonríe ampliamente.

Siento como mis labios son tironeados hacia arriba, pero me controlo. Frunzo el ceño y me encojo de hombros.

—Parece ser que no tenía tan mala suerte como pensaba— respondo—. Tal vez estar atrapada contigo no sea tan terrible.

Él se ríe.

—Ya sabía yo que me estabas echando en falta. Adelante, nena, es hora de mostrarles quienes tienen el mejor rendimiento— dice guiñándome un ojo.

Cuando se voltea para empezar a cortar un árbol, estoy sonriendo como una estúpida.

 **.VIII.**

Cyrus y yo logramos un buen desempeño como equipo, pero no volvemos a coincidir durante la siguiente semana, lo que curiosamente me molesta.

Vuelvo a hacer equipo con Holly y con Asher. Lo que me molesta también.

El día en que se publican los resultados siento un dolor sordo en el esternón, como si no pudiera llevar suficiente aire a mis pulmones.

Tenemos que formar una línea para acercarnos a las mesas de consulta y verificar quien es nuestro nuevo compañero.

Las listas están por orden alfabético según apellido, así que me meto en la línea de las emes. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Cyrus saludándome con la mano en alto, un par de filas hacia la izquierda en la hilera de las jotas: Jones.

—¿Nombre? —pregunta la mujer sin alzar la vista del panfleto que tiene sobre la mesa.

—Mason, Johanna.

Ella utiliza una regla de madera para reseguir las líneas.

—Jones, Cyrus —dice sin emoción.

Algo raro le pasa a mi pecho, pero tomo aire y salgo de la fila.

—¿Aliviada, compañera? —ni siquiera necesito voltear a verlo para saber de quién se trata.

—Por extraño que parezca, lo estoy— respondo y él parpadea, sorprendido —. No te la creas mucho, resulta que al final sí existen personas más estúpidas que tú.

Él me dedica una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¿Crees que falte mucho para que al fin admitas que te gusto, Johanna? —pregunta él, haciendo que yo tropiece con mis propios pies.

Él se ríe por mi reacción y luego encoje sus anchos hombros.

—Creo que tendremos que apostar— dice riéndose—. Yo digo que de aquí a un año caes en mis brazos.

Pongo mala cara.

—Yo no contaría con eso— digo cruzando los brazos frente a mi pecho.

 **.IX.**

Pierdo la apuesta.

Exactamente doscientos veintisiete días después, Cyrus me da mi primer beso.

Ni siquiera me lo veo venir. En un momento estoy burlándome de él por su incapacidad de hacer cortes simétricos y al siguiente tengo sus labios sobre los míos.

Resulta inquietante, pero en un sentido increíblemente satisfactorio.

Él se separa, con los ojos brillantes y yo parpadeo obnubilada.

—Quería hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo— susurra antes de volver a besarme.

 **.X.**

Él se las arregla para que, cuando cumple los dieciocho, lo asignen a mi unidad, esta vez como supervisor.

Nuestra relación mantiene más o menos la misma dinámica: yo lo insulto o me burlo sistemáticamente de él durante los turnos y nos besamos en cuanto éstos terminan.

Después de seis meses, poco después de mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños, él empieza a hablar de casarnos.

Extrañamente la idea no me resulta repulsiva, pero no se lo digo.

 **.XI.**

Le digo que lo quiero exactamente tres meses antes de mi décimo sétimo cumpleaños. Un día en que estamos sentados al borde del arroyo, con los pantalones subidos hasta las rodillas y los pies metidos en el agua fresca.

Las palabras me salen de sopetón y yo estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo mal, pero entonces él se inclina y me besa y empiezo a pensar que no soy tan descerebrada después de todo.

 **.XII.**

La primera vez que estamos juntos resulta un poco incómodo. Doloroso, de eso no hay duda, pero también incómodo.

Ninguno de los dos está muy seguro de qué es lo que hay que hacer y en algún momento termino golpeando su nariz con mi frente, haciéndolo sangrar.

Cuando la hemorragia cede, él me abraza, pegándome a su cuerpo y me susurra que ya nos irá mejor la próxima vez.

Me besa largamente antes de quedarse dormido y el sonido de su respiración, sumado a los sonidos del bosque en donde nos encontramos escondidos, guarecidos en el interior de una tienda que alguien le ha prestado, me parece la música más hermosa del mundo.

 **.XIII.**

La Cosecha tiene lugar dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Cyrus me besa antes de que pase por el control y me promete que esta noche celebraremos que no he sido elegida.

Al final, resulta que no hay nada que celebrar.

 **.XIV.**

—¡Tienes que hacer lo que sea para volver! —me exige él cuando la puerta se abre para que tengamos nuestra despedida.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de responderle antes de que sus labios se estampen contra los míos en un beso fiero y desesperado.

Me besa hasta quedarse sin aliento. Me besa hasta que el Agente de la Paz abre la puerta y lo obliga a salir. Me besa hasta que tiran de él para separarnos, amenazando con hacerle daño.

Antes de que la puerta se cierre encuentro mi voz y le grito:

—¡Volveré! ¡Te juro que voy a volver!

 **.XV.**

Nos visten como árboles. Siempre somos árboles y una oleada de repulsión por estas personas tan estúpidas asciende por mi garganta.

De repente lo único que quiero es empezar a rebanar cuellos. Llevarme a tantas de estas criaturas como sea posible. Pero si lo hago, si demuestro lo peligrosa que puedo ser, entonces los profesionales irán por mí.

Soy fuerte. Soy una maestra de las hachas y tengo el doble de cerebro que cualquier otro tributo. Puedo ganar, pero para eso tengo que usar el cerebro.

—¿Te gusta tu traje, encanto?

Observo la cabeza, ovalada como un huevo, de mi estilista. Lo único que quiero es darle un puñetazo para borrar la sonrisa de autocomplacencia que tiene en la cara. Pero esa táctica no funcionará.

No. Necesito ser alguien que nadie marque como una amenaza.

El rostro de Laurel, la llorica, me llega a la cabeza y entonces me obligo a mí misma a convertirme en alguien más. Tan solo por unos días, hasta que pueda volver a Cyrus y cumplir mi promesa. Me convertiré en una llorica también.

Las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos como si solo hubieran estado esperando a que las llamara.

Alguien me riñe porque estoy corriendo mi maquillaje, pero yo me concentro en hacer que el llanto siga fluyendo.

Lloro y lloro y lloro. Hasta que la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados se vuelven una parte de mi caracterización como tributo.

Me las arreglo para que las hachas se me caigan del anaquel cuando estoy en la demostración ante los Vigilantes y arrojo una utilizando el extremo equivocado. Incluso, en un momento de inspiración, dejo caer una muy cerca de mi pie y luego lloriqueo horrorizada, arrojándome al suelo y sollozando con fuerza, hasta que tienen que enviar a un agente para que me saque de ahí en brazos.

A nadie le sorprende cuando un asqueroso cuatro aparece en la pantalla en la transmisión de las calificaciones.

En la entrevista, cada pregunta de Caesar hace que llore con más fuerza. Me pregunta que si existe alguien especial esperando por mi en casa y yo boqueo, en busca de aire, viendo directamente a la cámara más cercana.

Cyrus me conoce demasiado bien como para tragárselo. Sé que él conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Caesar espera pacientemente a que mis tres minutos se acaben antes de darme ánimo con unas palmaditas sobre el brazo y mandarme a mi asiento.

Estúpido.

 **.XVI.**

Respiro profundamente cuando la plataforma de lanzamiento empieza a ascender.

El sol de la mañana resulta cegador, especialmente para mis ojos irritados. No consigo ver bien la arena porque estamos en una especie de valle entre montañas, pero tendrá que servir. Tengo que sobrevivir en ella.

Me muero por poner mis manos sobre las hachas que, estoy segura, se esconden en el interior de la Cornucopia, pero no puedo arriesgarme a entrar en una pelea con alguno de los profesionales tan temprano. Además, eso significaría tener que matarlos demasiado pronto y me resulta más funcional dejar que ellos maten a los tributos de los distritos menores.

En lugar de correr hacia el cuerno dorado, lo hago en la dirección contraria, escalando la montaña hasta refugiarme en lo alto de un árbol, a unos cinco kilómetros de la cornucopia, donde me hago un ovillo y me echo a llorar, esperando estar siendo convincente con mi papel.

 **.XVII.**

Cuando el doceavo tributo exhala su último aliento, anunciado por el cañón, decido que ya he fingido lo suficiente.

Me seco las lágrimas, me bajo del árbol en que me he refugiado esa noche y me dispongo a ir por mi hacha.

Entrar en el campamento de los profesionales resulta demasiado fácil. Solo hay una chica vigilando, la voluntaria del Dos, me parece. Me deslizo en silencio, aprovechando la amplia vuelta que ella da en su patrulla y me cuelo en el interior de la Cornucopia.

Me robo una mochila, dos hachas pequeñas que cuelgo de mi cinturón y una tercera que sujeto con ambas manos.

Sonrío, segura de que alguna de las cámaras está enfocándome ahora y camino de puntillas en la oscuridad hasta que me sitúo detrás de ella, con el hacha firmemente sujeta entre mis dedos.

El silbido que produce la hoja al cortar el aire debería alertarla, pero no es así y hay musicalidad en él. Me recuerda la tonada que cantaba mi hacha en el bosque. Es precioso, del mismo modo en que el sonido líquido que emite ella cuando clavo el hacha en su cuello me parece una hermosa composición.

El primer acorde que marca mi regreso a casa.

Su sangre me salpica la cara y yo me limpio utilizando el antebrazo, dejando un rastro rojizo sobre mi rostro que debe haber conseguido que la gente abra los ojos, impresionada u horrorizada, en sus casas.

Esta soy yo, Johanna Mason, haciendo hasta lo imposible para volver a casa.

Cumpliendo mi promesa, haciendo que el hacha cante al hundirse en la carne de mis enemigos.

Sin importar cuan mal me haga lucir ante los demás.

Volveré a su lado.

* * *

 **Con un par de días de atraso (poco más), pero aquí tienes tu regalo de cumpleaños, Lauz.**

 **Espero que hayas pasado un día maravilloso y que la historia haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
